A device of above mentioned type is described in French Pat. No. 1,380,561. In this device, the seal element is constituted by a simple sheet metal plate provided with a flange and fitted in the open end of the hub.
Furthermore, it is known to fix a brake disc on a drive plate of the wheel, on the same side as this wheel. In such devices, the brake disc may be centered and the wheel precentered by a cylindrical extension of the plate.